my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Smee
Smee is an earth stallion that lives in Neverland and that originally worked as a first-mate to Captain Hook before being put under the Shadow's control. After her defeat, Smee was freed from her control and returns to serve Hook. Personality Smee is shown to be obedient to Tinkerbell, carrying on her bidding. He seems to be quite tactical, having using two of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' students as bait to lure them into a trap. He also tends to refer himself in the third person. Skills Smee is shown to be able to come up with tactics in order to carry on his mission, like kidnaping two students to lure the Crusaders into a trap. He can also create magic bombs by using an octopus-like symbol that he applies through touch. Description in the Saga Background Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "The Queen of the Shattered Dreams", after she demotes Shaman, Tinkerbell summons Smee and the zombie pirates, ordering them to deal with the Crusaders. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", Smee sets a trap for the Cutie Mark Crusaders by using Gust and Gallus as bait, hypnotizing them with his magic watch to subdue them. While waiting for the Crusaders, he sees Midnight, Sunny and Silver Wind arriving to save their friends. He then tries to hypnotize them, only to be prevented by Midnight's dark magic. When the Crusaders get to the cave, Smee sends the zombie pirates to deal with them. When the pirates are about to defeat the Crusaders, Midnight unleashes her dark magic, knocking the villains down and forcing Smee to open an portal to Neverland and leaves along with the pirates. Smee is later seen coming to Tinkerbell and apologizing for failing his mission. To his surprise, the queen is not upset, as she saw an opportunity with Sunny and Midnight. In "Target: Midnight", Smee, following Tinkerbell's orders, tries to kidnap Midnight with the zombie pirates. However, he faces Purple Smoke who had been summoned by Midnight's mane clip. However, before the villains can attack, Star and the Cutie Mark Crusaders appear and are able to subdue the zombie pirates. Seeing that he can't defeat everypony all by himself, Smee decides to return to Neverland with the zombie pirates. In "The Watch and the Hook", Smee asks Tinkerbell for forgiveness after he failed to abduct Midnight. After she gets to know about Purple Smoke, Star and the Crusaders' involvement, she decides to give Smee another chance by conducting an operation. In "Endangered Talents", just as Sunny got her Cutie Mark, Smee appears with three of his zombie pirates, wanting to capture her. While Apple Bloom is fighting the zombie pirates, Smee sneeks upon Sunny and grabs her, distracting Apple Bloom enough for the pirates to subdue her. Despite her best efforts to defend herself, Sunny is put asleep by the pixie dust and Smee takes her to Neverland, where Tinkerbell puts her in a green bubble and sending her to another unknown place. After that, Tinkerbell to go after Sweetie Belle and Hook to prevent them from reaching the Watchmaker and to possibly capture Sweetie Belle. In "Shadows on the Snow", Smee plants some traps along Sweetie Belle and Hook's journey to prevent them from reaching the Watchmaker. When they arrive to the hideout and try to convince the Watchmaker to help them, Smee arrives and commands his zombie pirates to capture them. While the zombie pirates are fighting Sweetie Belle and Hook, Smee tries to open the hideout in order to get the Watchmaker, but he fails to do so. In "Entering in Neverland", Smee's zombie pirates are able to subdue Sweetie Belle and, when he approaches her, he is able to see Hook as he tries a sneak attack on him. However, a zombie pirate is able to subdue him. With Hook now subdued, Smee proceeds to pour Sweetie Belle with pixie dust, causing her to sleep, and opens a portal to Neverland to where he takes her and Hook. In "Tiger Lily", Smee brings Sweetie Belle and Hook to Tinkerbell's presence. He accompanies them to the place where the abducted talents are and, when Hook takes his hook from Smee and gets invisible, Tinkerbell orders Smee and the zombie pirates to find him. In "Midnight's Last Stand", he faces the Crusaders and Tiger Lily, but he is defeated by them and contained by Midnight. After the Shadow is sealed, Smee is released from her control and he and zombie pirates run away, only to be confronted by Hook who is revealed to be their captain. Smee and the zombie pirates are so recuited by him. In "The Return of Neverland", he is with his captain when he subdues the Crusaders, Sunny, Shaman and Tiger Lily with Tinkerbell's bell, only to be chased away by Sweetie Belle who had been able to activate the power of her magical pearl. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Smee is based on the character with the same name from the series World of Winx who in turn is based on Mr. Smee from J.M. Barrie's story Peter Pan. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Neverlanders Category:Villains